The Sharpest Lives
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: The Sharpest Lives are the deadliest to lead.Two lawyers.One secret relationship.Frank and Callie one shot


Note: What to do when you lose everything you have ever written, finally get a computer back, and realize you have writers block?

Write a sexy PG-13 one shot where there is much hinted COUGH Sex COUGH

Oh, and, for the girl who messaged me about my stories.

I cuss.

And my stories have content.

If you don't like that, don't read them.

K?

K.

Enjoy.

I present to you, The Sharpest Lives

I might make this a series…

The Sharpest LivesMy Chemical Romance

_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave_

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast and repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**__  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

Callie Shaw leaned against the wall, trying to catch the eyes of Frank Hardy. The skimpy black cocktail dress was riding up, but that didn't matter.

It didn't matter that the young intern was eye raping her.

It didn't matter that her boss was looking at her with disgust.

All that mattered was what would happen AFTER the party.

Callie Shaw met Frank Hardy when she was fourteen, when she started high school.

And she loathed him.'

She couldn't stand him.

He couldn't stand her.

But…something happened.

Next thing they knew they were holding hands, going to movies, and making out.

Then they went to college.

They never broke up.

But they never saw each other.

More then five years later, they found that they had both ended up being lawyers.

And were now working in the same law firm.

Their lives were dull.

Lifeless.

Then, they made them sharp.

They both stayed late after work one day, and wordlessly…

Did it.

They never spoke to each other at work.

But every time, after a cocktail party.

They did it.

Oh, they dated other people.

And when Callie was asked, by whatever moral guy she was eating dinner with, if she knew Frank Hardy, the response always was,

"Frank who?"

That was the life they lead.

The sharpest lives.

So, here, the two year anniversary of the day Frank and Callie had 're-met.'

And, now, they would wordlessly exchange glances.

Two lawyers, both respectable.

But everybody has their secrets.

Was it like Frank to do this?  
No.

But even the most logical and moral people need relief.

Even the most logical people need to sharpen their lives.

Callie sipped her drink again, as Marcus, the intern, stared at her.

"Hello, Callie."

She looked to her left. Marcus. He was about ten years younger then her. But, this was the annual Christmas Party, so there was dancing, drinking, and anybody who had any connection with the law firm was there.

"Hello Marcus."

The brunette wanted more.

A more that Callie was saving for Frank.

Marcus traced the ground, as if this simple motion would turn Callie on.

"So, I was wondering, if after this cocktail party, you would mind, oh, I dunno…going back to my apartment."

Callie lowered her glass and raised her golden eyebrows.

"You mean can we have sex at your apartment after this party?"

Marcus didn't even blush.

This unnerved Callie.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

But Callie, she had always been a leader.

A backbone.

A rock.

She wasn't going to let an intern take her down when she faced deadly criminals in court on a regular basis.

"Sorry, Marcus, but I have other engagements. Thank you though. You might want to consider offering that idea to Mia."

Mia was another lawyer. Mia was only a little bit older then Marcus, and had a similar personality to Callie, so to say.

Only Black haired and gray eyed.

Marcus smirked.

"Aw, but Calliope. I just love older women. You have a secret, a secret I intend to find out. Enjoy your time without me breathing down your beck."

Callie smiled.

"Oh, I will."

Ha.

Marcus was freaky, yes, but yet intriguing and hilarious.  
But, she wanted Frank.

Some would say their relationship was based on sex alone.

But there was more to it.

It was the kind of wordless love that was unusual and amazing.

A deadly kind of love.

"Well, ma'am. May I have this dance?"

Callie looked up, and to her surprise, there stood Frank.

"Sure."

Frank then grabbed Callie's hand, and began to twirl her around, as they had a whispered conversation.

"Why are you asking me to dance?"

Frank smiled.

"Because I need to tell you that were meeting at my apartment. And I must admit, I was very jealous of that young intern that seems to amaze you."

Frank then dipped Callie backwards, the world seemed invisible to them. Frank then stared into Callie's aqua blue eyes. Neither dropped their gaze.

"Why, the logical Frank Hardy jealous? Impossible."

Frank dipped Callie back up, and responded with,

"Well, what can I say, I like being unpredictable. And really, I must have lost a bit of my logicalness in order to have this kind of relationship with you."

Callie laughed quietly.

"I feel as though we are in some kind of old movie. This would be when I comment on how _dashing _you look in your tux."

Frank laughed.

"And when I say how beautiful you look in that halter cocktail dress. I will have immense enjoyment in taking it off later."

With one last twirl, the song ended. Frank quickly and swiftly bent forward and kissed Callie's cheek.

"Let's leave this party early. Be at my place in twenty."

Callie simply nodded with a devilish glint in her sparkling eyes.

Callie stepped to the back of the room and watched Frank leave.

'_One pink elephant, two pink elephant, three pink elephant…'_

After counting to three, Callie then used the same escape route that Frank had used.

"Hey, Calliope, leaving so soon?"

A very tipsy Mia then walked over to Callie.

Callie forced a smile at her unusual friend, and responded.

"Yeah. I'm wiped. And I need to eat dinner. You do have a ride home, Mia?"

Mia nodded.

"Yeppers. Godda loveee Peaches."

Samantha, or Peaches was the senior technical engineer.

AKA she fixed, made, and setup all the electronics.

Peaches was smart, sophisticated, and never drank.

Callie nodded and laughed.

_If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave._

"K. See you at work on Monday."

Mia nodded.

"K."

Callie then quietly walked to the coat room, and retrieved her coat, not even noticing Marcus watching her intently as she left and got into a taxi.

"42 street, 294, apartment. Please."

The taxi driver, Errol, was Callie's friend.

He was probably the only one who knew about Frank and Callie.

Why?

Because every night after the party, he took her to his apartment.

He once asked her about Frank, when he was taking her there.

She smiled and said.

"I guess you cold call him my lover. He really sharpened my life."

Was her response. Along with a mysterious smile.

But then, one day when he took her from her work, to her house, because her car was broke down, she responded with,

"Who's Frank?"

Then it was Errol's turn to smile mysteriously.

Now, he just smiled at her.

And she smiled at him.

They did the same thing tonight, and before she knew it, she was there.

Oh, and he always told her the same thing when she got out.

Since, the next morning he always picked her up from his apartment…

"Use protection."

Callie nodded thoughtfully and exited the car.

It was pouring down rain, but the steamy thoughts of what would happen once she entered apartment two C.

Callie silently walked up the steps, the winter rain hitting her hard.

She silently climbed up the ancient stairs to Frank's apartment.

She wanted to make sure nobody heard her.

She wanted no witnesses.

Callie then reached two C and knocked on the door.

Frank silently opened the door.

He had managed to lit candles, pour wine, and change in the time it took Callie to talk to Mia, get her coat, and get there.

Callie quickly entered the apartment and threw her coat on the couch as Frank shut the door.

"You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Hardy."

Frank smiled, walked over to the stereo, and turned their song on.

Well it rains and it pours

_When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave  
_

Callie smiled misjiviosly at Frank, who smiled back.

_  
This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast and repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band_

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go

You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  


Callie and Frank then crashed into eachother, kissing like this was their first time and they were reckless teenagers.

_  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

Oh!  


The two then made their way to the bedroom, not caring about a thing.

_  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

Oooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo yeah, Oooooo 

And so they did it.

And Callie left the next morning the moment she got up.

It was a cycle.

But, they truly,

Lead the sharpest lives.


End file.
